


Beauty and the Ace

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi Azumane - Freeform, F/M, Kiyoko Shimizu - Freeform, NSFW, Romance, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, relationship, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was looking at himself in the mirror, that one morning, wondering about how was possible for someone so graceful like she was, to notice someone looking so scary but behaving so weakly like he was. He adjusted his hair with a new, thin band and tried to smile...finding his own smile unbelievaly embarassing and not even remotely cute.<br/>“Probably...I simply misunderstood her acts...” he said to that huge guy in the mirror, and sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The eye of the Beholder

Their third year has already begun and none of them really paied attention to such of a matter before. But latey, maybe because they were getting aware of the fact that that was meant to be their last year together, they both started to think about the goodbye... and no one of them really wanted it.

He, especially, has always been a sort of goffy pessimistic in some way, especially regarding himself: not much self-concious and undoubtfully always lacking in selfesteem, he was the kind of guy who often thinks about poetic matters in a sad nuance...and the approaching goodbyes were kind of affecting his ruminating a lot, lately.

He was looking at himself in the mirror, that one morning, wondering about how was possible for someone so graceful like she was, to notice someone looking so scary but behaving so weakly like he was. He adjusted his hair with a new, thin band and tried to smile...finding his own smile unbelievaly embarassing and not even remotely cute.

“Probably...I simply misunderstood her acts...” he said to that huge guy in the mirror, and sighed.

On his path to Karasuno High, he didn't meet Daichi nor Suga that morning...so he had all his time to think and re-think and mumble and speculate about his nearly future: not life decision like what to do for the rest of his life – he knew he was not going to university and he knew he would have loved to keep on play volleyball – but more about all the friends he would probably come to get to lose and the ones he didn't want to give up on, no matter what. And surely, that beautiful face of hers popped up in his mind, not to go away for the whole morning.

He wasn't able to focus during lessons, but luckily enough, he was during training: and he thought that she noticed...but no. That couldn't be.

He was wearing his gakuran after pratice, in the club room, when Tanaka talked: “Well...I gotta go! Looks like Daichi is not treating us nikuman today! - he sighed – and anyway I have to keep an eye on those two idiots out there...Bye, Asahi-san! Bye, Daichi!” he said and smiled, going out the room.

“Is not that you have any merit for having me treat you nikuman! Go! Go and look at those two!” the captain said. Asahi let out a not-so-manly giggle. “You did very well tho, today, Asahi. Good! You're getting your power back again...I am glad!” Daichi said and Asahi thanked him, scratching the back of his head just a bit embarassed.

"Stop it, goof-ball!” the strong hearted captain said again and laughed. They went out the clubroom and headed home. Sugawara was waiting for them at the downhill combini: he was laughing with Kiyoko, calling her by her name. Daichi smiled and Asahi felt something bounching in his chest...

They walked together for some time: Suga and Daichi speaking a lot, Kiyoko nodding a lot, and Asahi...silently watching a lot. But he was happy that way.

He was looking at the ground...his feet where so big and long...he was a tiny heart in a huge body...he didn't like his frail nature. He then looked at Suga's feet: those were in a good proportion. He ran his eyes up to his legs and thigs, his tiny waistline no matter all the trining he has always done, his long neck and that cute smile of his. And he also had a beauty spot: for sure, nature blessed him with a beautiful face and a graceful body...plus, he had also those big eyes...And he was strongwilled, determinated, dependable...his heart was nearly impossible to tame and his personality was lovely. Sugawara was perfect. While he was...just a goof-ball...Daichi was right. Daichi is always right.

Suga's laughter interrupted his deep thinking: he was taking with Kiyoko, laughing.

Sugawara and Kiyoko seemed to get along quite well. For sure, someone as perfect as perfect a Kiyoko deserved someone perfect as well, someone like that silver-hair angel. Asahi smiled, a bit bitterly, maybe.

“You're not thinking negative stuff again, aren't you?” the cute vicecaptain asked, ready to scold him.

“N-no! Not at all! - Asahi shaked his head – I was just...contemplating...” he said.

“Then stop it! Because it will surely lead to some pessimistic thoughts of yours!” said Suga again, and Daichi laughed. Kiyoko gave a fast glance both to the vicecaptain and the ace, unsure about whether to say something...but she is not that talkative after all.

Daichi slapped Asahi's shoulder playfully, and started to compliment him for the good training. Sugawara nodded: “Yes...we have to admit you're getting better and better at every moment... - he said – No one will stop us!” he smiled this big and waved a fist in the hair. Kiyoko smiled and nodded, and Asahi couldn't help but smile as well.

“Good, good!” Daichi patted both the ace and the his secondi n charge, smiling this big.

They went on talking about many stuff, especially related to volleyball, for some more time. As usual, Sugawara and Sawamura were talking. And again, Kiyoko nodding and Asahi listening, watching the scene like an external audience.

She was the first to leave the group, heading to the station.

“We'd better to take you to the station?” Sugawara asked.

“No, thank you very much! - Kiyoko bowed just a bit and waver her graceful hand – Se you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow!” they all replied.

 

 

She was brushing her hair in the bathroom, after dinner, and tied them in comfy tail. She looked at herself in the mirror while placing a long metallic hearpin to keep the bangs away from her eyes: she thought about that silly conversation and smiled. She surely noticed the new hairband he was wearing...He must have took her words very seriously. This, somewhat, motivated her.

She went out the bathroom and entered her room: it was fresh and very tidy, as usual. She took a look at an old picture she took with Daichi, Suga and Asahi when they were first years and they started the club activity: not so long has passed, after all, but they changed so much it felt like a whole life ago. “I need to update this...” she said. And then she smiled again, sitting at the desk, and opened her book, ready for another long evening of studies.

Her future was university, no doubts about it. But she didin't want to leave the club, not yet...so she had to focus even more and give it all of herself: Kiyoko was for sure that kind of person who always wants to do the best she can.

She was for sure more confident and calm than he was, and she didn't feel that urge to rush things...even if, she had to admit, she started to think that would be pleasant to have some more open attention from him...she was really concerned about him.

She rested her chin on one hand for some minutes, thinking about his voice and his delicate heart. She giggled... “Such a big man...with such of a heart of glass!...He's rare, for sure. - she talked to an invisible someone, while childishly playin' with a pen – I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses...his hais is pretty good... - she smiled, still talking about him – Probably a good one...but I wonder if he is really taking good care of it. It's getting longer and doesn't look like he's going to cut it any soon...and he plays sports a lot...and probably he wash it often...maybe too often? What if the shampoo is too agressive? - she looked at the computer – It'd be better to use the right one...or he will end up ruining his hair!” she finally said, turning the pc on to search for haircare tips.

Probably, she liked him...lots.

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 1 ***

 


	2. rain

The rainy season was weirdly cold, that year.

Kiyoko, under the canopy between the back of the school and the gym, was watching at their running: everyone was getting better and stronger everyday. She felt happy. She felt as, even if in a minimum way, she got merit in their growth somehow.

The sound of their steps on the wet grownd was something... for sure, the sky was pouring down a lot of water on those poor guys: but that was never enough to stop them. After having completed the perimeter for a couple of times, Daichi gave up: “Ok guys...it's raining way too much...we may catch a cold...we'd better stop!” he said, and called everyone where he was, not far from Kiyoko. When everyone was gathered there, they hopped under the canopy. Kiyoko hand them towels, fresh of laundry, to dry a bit their soaked hair.

“This is something! This is something! - Noya was energically brushing his head, looking at the big clouds – It's raining for sure! But Kiyoko-san is always so kind and got us these towels!” he smiled.

“Kiyoko-san is the best! She is the best!” said Tanaka and Hinata couldn't help but nod.

“Come on guys...don't say anything inappropriate...” Suga said while he was sitting, to change his shoes, like everyone was doing. Everyone but Asahi: he was still brushing his hair with the towel. She looked at him and noticed he was completely soaked. She had a moment of pity for him, but it soon went away when she ralized that the weight of the water was pressing the thin fabric of the training suit against his built body. Plus, he was wearing a white t-shirt...reavealing every single curve and every single muscle of his wide back. She swallowed, tryin' to look away, but the movements of that shoulders were almost hypnotizing. He then turn around and the sight of his chest was now before her eyes: she gulped once again...that was beautiful. He seemed to not be aware of anything, still brushing his hair: “I'll be ready soon...just go on! I just need...my hair...” he blubbered to Suga, with his face half covered.

“Yeah yeah! Take your time! We don't want our ace to catch a cold!”.

She took a fast glance to his chest again, greedly, and spotted a hard nipple, unshamely revealed by that completely wet tee, revealing his body and the natural ractions of that body...and what she saw was, must say it again, beautiful. She wanted to touch that body. Or at least that hair...but she really couldn't.

“I'm going in, Azumane...take your time...” she murmred. He took the towel off his face, and looked at her just for a tiny moment: “Oh yes...I didn't know you were waiting for me! Sorry! - he bowed – Go in, go in.” his voice was so cute when ashamed.

“Please...take care of youself, Azumane...” she said, touching his arm gently.

That touch was so soft that it seemed like a blow, but he knew that was a proper touch: his body told him. He blushed: “I will...thank you, Shimizu...” he said as she was entering the gym. He looked at that alluring figure walking away from him and he wished for her to turn back and talk to him again. He also wished for those hand to help him with his hair. And he wished for some more moments with her, only the two of them. He was wishing for a lot of things related to Kiyoko, lately.

She, as well, wished for taking good care of him.

The training went on as usual, and she managed to regain her calm. After all, a nipple is just a nipple. _“The thing is...that Azumane is Azumane...he's not just Azumane...”_ she thought. It was obvious she couldn't keep on avoiding the matter eternally. Azumane was something.

 

 

A whole week has passed since the discover of Asahi's nipples and Kiyoko wasn't really focused on that peculiar matter anymore. She was still focused on him as a whole person, though.

Outside it was raining, and she was looking at the little drops, drawing circles in the puddle of the garden when falling. She was so deep in her thought she didn't hear steps getting closer, but she heard the voice: “Shi-Shimizu... - his voice has always had something...so special – Did you forget your umbrella?”.

She turned her head and looked at him: his worried face was actually very fun. “No...I have it – she let a little smile to grow on her lips – Just...” she looked away for a moment, and then at him again.

“Do you like...the rain?” Asahi asked.

“I do...” she nodded.

“I...know what you mean...maybe...” he said, and stepped close to her. They looked out of the window, silent. A little group of girls was fastly walking out the school garden and their umbrellas looked like a little bunch of colorful mushrooms. He smiled and she giggled, at the same time.

“I...won't have the chance to see such funny scenery, in the near future...” he said.

“Don't go sad all of a sudden, Azumane... - she turned her head to look at him – we still have the most part of the year before our eyes...and anyway, the world is full of groups of young girls with cute umbrellas!” she giggled again.

“I'm not sad! - he pouted – I am just...”

“Contemplating?”

He bat his eyes and nodded: “...Oh...yeah...kind of...” they both laughed. He looked at her cute lips and at that erotic beauty spot she had. For a moment, he wondered what kind of falvour could it have...but he pushed away that question fastly: _“What the hell am I thinking?”_ for sure, Kiyoko deserved much more decent and pure thougths. But still...he wanted to know its taste...her taste.

“Well.. - she then started – We'd bett--- I'd better get going...” she said.

He noticed the “we” she used and felt very happy: he knew that was nothing at all...but that, together with all the little cares he was getting lately, gave him strenght: “Can I...walk you to the station? - he asked in an unbelievable boost of courage – I have to go too...but I feel like taking a longer walk...” he explained, scratching the back of his head. She nodded, and thanked him.

 

 

“I bet you have a lot to study... - he said, while they were walking – And you always take good care of us...Please, do not overd yourself, Shimizu!”.

She liked his consideration and she denied his words with her head: “It is perfectly fine...don't worry...” she smiled, and he smiled back.

When they reached the station, he thought that time always flows too fast when he's having a pleasant moment, and frowned a bit.

“Are you allright, Azumane?” she asked, concerned.

“Yes! I am fine!... - he smiled – It's...just...time...” he talked with such a little voice she couldn't hear him.

“Thank you...you've been very considerate.”she said and he stared at her as she was removing a lock of that beautiful black hair away from her cheek, placing it behind her left ear with an elegant gesture.

“Not at all!...Thanks to you...” he said, and his smile was so sweet she blushed. She never saw such of an expression on his face...she was surprised, and indeed very pleased, at the point she melted into a even sweeter and cuter smile...and he blushed widely, looking down at his own feet: he coudln't really bear such a beauty!

“See you tomorrow, Azumane! Thank you.” she then said one more time, and walked into the station. He looked again at her perfect figure getting smaller, and sighed: _“How can she be this beautiful? ...How can I be this mess?”_ his head was talking shit.

He walked home, counting in his mind all the moments he spent with her, and he had the feeling as...those moments were getting...more intimate? He wished for it to be true. _“This means nothing, though..._ \- he said to himself – _We have spent a lot of time together by now...and we also had the trainingcamp...These kind of things make people more open...but not more...interested.”_.

When he opened the door he noticed no one was home: he went in the kitchen and drank a big glass of juice, then he stepped in his bedroom and started to take off his uniform.

“ _It doesn't really mean a thing...”_ his mind was able to convince his heart.

He sat on his bed, tryin' to forget the fascinating shape of her lips: _“How can she be this beautiful? ...How can I be this mess?”_ his head was talking shit again.

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 2 ***

 


	3. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp in Saitama: tough and hard, with the unpitiful heat of summer.  
> But stars are sparkling and twinkling in the sky: love is all around them...

That summer in Saitama felt like inside an oven. Everything was blurry and hot, way too hot. Kiyoko felt very happy to have Hitoka Yachi around: she was nice and lovely, and a big help. With such of a heat, she maybe couldn't make it on her own, but the first year girl was there, and the third year beauty was pleased. She wondered how Nekoma would bear everything without a manager: those guys should be awesome for sure.

The training camp was briging good result and even the first years managed to improove a lot. All the eyes seemd to be pointed on Tsukishima and Hinata: for sure their grouth got something magical. But all the boys in Karasuno were doing a great job...also Asahi.

He was getting stronger and stronger everyday...she was amazed. He wasn't a boy anymore, but a man already. His body was for sure at his full and his mind was slowly getting stronger, as his ability to focus. For sure he still had some down from time to time, but not as often as before. He had confidence: in his teammates and in himself. Kiyoko found this new version of Asahi even more lovely then how he used to be. This new version of him made her think that maybe, if she was patient enough, he could understand her interest and make the first move. Yeah, that's the point: Kiyoko started to hope for a rising escalation in their relationship, a romantic one. On the contrary, everytime she saw his frowned face after an error in volleyball, she realized Asahi was Asahi still and for sure he was becoming a man, the man she liked, but that he also was a pure, delicate, heart of glass and nothing could change that: no hopes for an open declaration, then? Maybe, if she'd be able to make him understand...with no doubts...

“Kiyoko-san! - Yachi's voice woke her from her deep thoughts – This bottles look bigger then the usual ones...What do I do? Pour in the same amount of mineral salts?”

“Mh? - she looked at the bottles – Mhmm...they're not much bigger, so yeah, I think the same amount of minerals would be just fine.” she replied, smiling.

“Thank you, Kiyoko-san!” the girl smiled.

“You're a big help, Hitoka-chan! A big help!” she patted gently her back and the blondie blushed.

“I'm not...” she murmured.

 

 

That same night the stars were brilliant in the sky and the moon was not but a tiny little slice. The heat was still a lot, but way better than during daytime.

Kiyoko, after having tidy up the kitchen and the lunch room with a couple of other managers, went to help Yachi with the laundry. After all the clothes were put  waving in the wind to get dry, the younger girl yawned big.

“Go to bed, Hitoka-chan – Kiyoko said – You're very sleepy!”

“But...I wanted to help Kageyama and Hinata...” she said.

“I see... - she smiled sweetly – But...isn't it better for you to have a nice and long sleep, tonight? You'll be even of more help tomorrow...and support them tomorrow evening.” the senpai was not only beautiful, she was very wise, too. “You're right...I am so tired I won't be of any help now... - the girl nodded – Well, do you come with me?”

“I'm going to get a cold drink at the vending machine and enjoy the night for few minutes...you can go on. I'll be there soon.”

“Allright! See you soon, Kiyoko-san. Have a nice sleep!” and she hopped away, yawning once again.

Kiyoko adjustet her glasses and walked to the vending machine, when Kuroo's voice reached her: “Ya'll gettin' better everytime!” said Nekoma's captain.

“...Thank you...” _his_ voice replied.

“Ah! Be more confident, come on! - the tall, balck haired guy laughed and then waved - Goodnight, Asahi!” they were at the vending machine and after having took some Pocari, Kuroo walked away. When he met the girl, few steps away, he smirked. “Have a nice night, Kiyoko-san.” he said, walking away. She smiled and nodded.

Asahi was still standing in front of the machine, deciding what to have. He heard her steps and turned to look at her infinite beauty: “Good evening, Shimizu.” he said. His voice was sweeter than usual, when talking to her.

“Good evening. - she smiled – Have you finished your training, I hope...?”.

“Yes...I already had a shower...but I am in the mood for something to drink...and yet I don't know what!” he felt a bit stupid.

“Happens to me too, sometimes...”

“Are you going to go to bed, isn't it? Your duties are complete?” he asked, concerned. She looked at him and giggled: “Thanks, but don't worry, Azumane! Everything is done...I just want to enjoy this beautiful evening. - she said, pointing the sky with a finger – Well... What this machine offers?” she came closer to him and took a look at the cans and bottles in there.

He inhaled her scent...that was pure bless. Although she was doing the same...being so close to him, in that hot summer night, under such a beautiful sky...she was happy...and he was adorable.

“Ok...I'll have a tea...” she said.

“Please...let me... - he said while gently pushing her away, and he took two bottle of tea – I'll drink the same...It is good...and revitalizing, after practice!”.

She smiled at him and took her bottle, opening it with her long fingers. They drink some of the liquid, without looking at each other.

“Well...this... - he took a deep breath in – Sorry, but this is not a good place to look at the stars!”. She looked at him, enquiring. “...Like...?” she asked, tilting her head on one side.

“I...know a nice spot... - he stuttered – I found it out yesterday...may I...?”

“Sure...show me...” she said. Her smile was little and cute and he felt very happy. He walked her up to the hill they used to run up and down to pay their loss and then, after a big tree on the top of it, they walked down a bit, on the left. Another group of trees and there they were: “I was amazed by such of a garden into a school...and so lcose to Tokyo!” he said.

“Wow...you're right...it's darker here...the stars are many more!” she clapped her hands and sat.

“Allright...I... - he scratched his head – I...go, then...” his voice sounded very hesitant.

“I hope you're going because you're tired and want to sleep... - she said – and not beacuse you think I don't want you here...”. He stopped as he heard those words, blank. What to do? For sure, she was simply being polite...but he wanted to sit next to her so much...that was the perfect invitation...

“But...I understand that you're probably tired and you prefere to go...” she said, with few voice. That _“prefere”_ was unbearable to his ears...because nothing could be better than sitting close to her under a sky full of stars. Nothing to _“prefere”_ to that!

“H-honestly...I'd l-like to...stay...” he said.

“So...stay...” she whispered, suffucataing a _“please”_. He sat close to her, as close as possible, but not enought to be rude/inhapprorpiate/sticky/whatever...in fact they were not so close, after all. But that was enough, for now...

They stared at the sky for some time, sippingtheir tea from time to time. Drawn in deep thoughts, none of them really deared to say a thing...what if that magic moment would fall ruined by some kind of stupid chat? No...better to stay like this... She took another deep breath in, tryin' to fill herself up with his fascinating scent. meanwhile he closed his eyes for a moment, imagining to hold her close to his body and caress her soft cheek, kissing delicatly her lips...he blushed and, almost shaking, took another gulp of the cold drink, getting warm already in that hot night. .

"You...allright, Azumane?" she asked with a whisper, looking at his thirst, not seeming to be clamed by a whole bottle of greentea.

"Y-yes...! I...i'm feeling....great..." his tone was inbetween the one of a timid child and that of a confident man... She blushed as well, feeling allured by everysingle thing he may do.

A blow of wind messed up both their hair a bit, and they adjusted them with one hand. Silence all around. He sipped some tea once again, glancing at her with the corner of the eye. She was aware of all the looks he was giving her... _“Perhaps_ – she thought – _his reactions mean something...after all..._ \- she took a sip of her tea too – _and even if it doesn't...well...”_ she leant her head on his shoulder, like she did only few time before during that Angel's play... He stiffened and gulped down, very surprised...but smiled, melting into a very stupid blushing expression, and let her do. _"Maybe doesn't mean a thing...but...I don't care...I like it...I...like him..."_ she thought again, and closed her eyes.

"L-like..." he murmured. She looked at him for a moment. "The...stars...tonight...e-everything..." he blubbered with few voice and she closed her eyes again, smiling.

They stared at the sky for half an hour at least, and he could smell the scent of her soft hair: he felt kissed by the gods of good fortune.

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 3 ***

 

 


	4. after pratice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month passed by since the training camp in Saitama: time surely flies fast!  
> Karasuno's for sure getting one strong team... with a bunch of strong hearts.

One month already passed by...he could clearly remember everything about that special night they stared at the stars...that precious memory was always in his mind.

She could remember it perfectly as well, but no one really talked about it. To anyone, ever.

Days were showing off fast and Karasuno managed to increase its power and so its foloowers and supporters a lot: they were no “falling crows” anymore, after all.

Yachi was getting better at taking care of the team more and more everyday and Kiyoko, even if she was feeling very sad being her departure from the club activities right round the corner, on the other hand was happy and relieved: she knew Karasuno was in good hands, with Yachi.

She was smiling, thinking about that cute kohai of hers, when Sugawara arrived, and waved one hand: “Hello, Kiyoko! ...you're always so early! - he smiled – Don't lack sleep, please! You've a bright future waiting for you!”

“You do as well, Sugawara... - she said, and looked at him – Are you...allright? You're not overdoing, isn't it?” her look was deep and concerned.

“Don't worry! I'm fine, I'm fine!” the vice-captain smiled once again and she nodded, smiling him back. “Ne, Kiyoko...you smile a lot, lately... - he said – That's...very cute!” he winked and went away, giggling, covering his cute mouth with one hand. Suga for sure had good eyes and a perfect awareness of his surroundings. She blushed, but just a tiny bit.

During the morning trainings she looked at Asahi's ability to focus and felt very positive about the way he learnt to manage his downs: he was surely getting a pro! She wondered whether he was thinking to go on with his volleyball career and wished for him to do it...he was so good! She also thought about all the little things happened between the two of them lately:  _“For sure, he must have understood by now...I hope he doesn't expect any proper declaration...I'm not that kind!_ \- she was thinking, while taking notes of the scores -  _...he doesn't look like that kind, either...I don't really think he's expecting any declaration. Probably, he'd just follow the flow...which is ok. Let's take it slow!..._ \- she smiled –  _but not too slow... I wonder...does he expect me to do...everything?”_ she raised and eyebrow, looking at him. In that moment his powerful spike got blocked by Tsukishima, and she recorded it, giving a wink to Yachi.

“Wooow! Ashai-san's so strooong!...and Tsukishima-kun's so smart!” the young girl clapped her hands once, looking at Kiyoko's wink.

Meanwhile Tsukishima had to take care of his fingers...Asahi's power was no joke.

“We're going to beat everyone.” 

“We will! We will! - Yachi said – Well...see you later, Kiyoko-san! I'm going to refill the drinks...” and she bowed. Kiyoko smiled and nodded, placing her eyes on the team's training again. 

 

They had a couple of hours training in the afternoon, too, after school lessons. They gathered almost alltogether out of the clubroom. Daichi arrived with Yui, who was laughing and looking very happy. Kiyoko looked at them and smiled.

“They're...cute...aren't they? - Suga whispered, almost in her ear – Very cute...”. She looked at him...when did he arrived? Anyway she giggled and nodded...they were very cute for real. “Tenderly smiling couples, are always cute...mo matter how scary one of them may seem! - the guy chuckled, placing one hand on his hip – Especially, if they look scary, but are adorable, big lovely weirdos at heart!” he winked to her and hopped away. Looked like her dear friend was cheering for everyone. Sugawara was the best friend ever, for sure.

She went in the gym, followed few minutes later by Yachi and then, one after the other, all the guys arrived, together with Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai.

When over, she was wearing her shoes, to walk home, close to the door of the gym and Ashai, already changed from tip to toe, came to her: his face was serious.

“Shimizu...may...may I take you to the station?” he asked in a firm voice. 

“But...the others? - she asked – aren't you going to go home with them as usual?”

“Not today...” he said, again with his firm voice.

“Well...allright, then...” she said. She was a bit uneasy, but glad at the same time. While lacing her shoes, she wondered what to do...that would have been a good chance to give him another hint and get closer...after all, she knew they both were the kind to jut take it slow and let things flow in the right direction: no need to rush nor to say too much.

They saw the rest of the team walking out the school garden, Sugawara leading them, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi closing the raking, with all the fuss of the double simple-minded duos in the middle, with the others.

They waited for them to be far enough, and then started to walk as well. Although they were one close to the other, she was somehow following him...and he took another path, longer than the usual one. She wondered why...  _“Perhaps...he has some business...?”_ she asked to herself.

They walked, silently, for a long time. Actually, the awkward feeling she felt at first rapidly went away and he started to feel calm...it was so natural to hang around with him. She was looking at the scenery around them: the dark sky, the moon, near to its full, the clean street, the few car passing by from time to time... And she sometimes looked at him, too: his eyes pointed in front of him, he looked quite relaxed as well. She smiled.

They finally came very close to the station, on the opposite side as usual, and he suddenly grabbed her hand. She stopped walking for a moment, surprised. She felt his grip about to let her go...and as he finally did she blamed herself for being such a sillyhead: how could she react that way? He probably felt bad, thinking she didn't like it...and well, she already knew he's not the type to try it once again. She had already give up on her hopes, tryin' to invent something to do to mend, but, surprisingly, he took her hand again.

“Can I?” he asked. His voice was but a whisper. She felt captured and happy. “...yeah...” she said.

They walked the few steps remaining to the entrance and when they arrived, he didn't let her hand go.

“Can...I...?” he asked once again, pointing at the train with his eyes. She looked at him and then at the long vehicle approaching. Still doubtful, she nodded: “Yeah...” she finally said.

All the seats were already taken, so they stood at the door opposite to the one they went in, and started to look out. To be honest, they were more looking at eachother's blurry reflection on the glass. He was so tall...much taller than her. And so...bigger...stronger. But his heart was so frail... their eyes met by chance and he blushed, looking away fastly. When they reached her stop, they got off, still silent. He timidly caressed her hand with the index, and she opened her hand so that he held it tightly. Much more than before. She smiled and got closer to him. He'd never been to her house, before, so he simply let her guide him down a soft hill and then straight along a little road full of white buildings put in the middle of little gardens: it was a very nice place. He breath in the scent of her hair once again, and smiled, feeling selfesteem growing inside his chest.

When they finally reached her place, she stopped and he did the same. They looked at eachother for another tiny moment and he scratched the back of his head. “Thank you...” he said.

“Thanks to you.” she said, shaking her head. 

No one around. His eyes moved from a spot to the other, all over the road...no one, no sounds either...they were alone. He looked at her...his eyes pointed beauty spot and then her lips, greedly. She read his mind and gently put a hand on his lips, shaking her head once again. He blushed and bowed as to ask forgiveness, and she giggled, still holding his hand. She opened the little gate and pulled him by the hand just a bit. He blinked and gulped, following her.

“They'll...be back in a couple of hours...or even less – she said in a whisper – But...now...there's no one in...”.

He nodded and followed her inside the little but very cute house. As they were in she turn on the light and then invited him in the kitchen: “...tea?” she asked.

“Y-yes...p-please...” he was nervous like never before. He didn't really expect anything at all...he just thought to take her to the station...but then...to be with her was so pleasant and she was so beautiful...he felt like to protect her from the whole world and take her home. And then...her perfume...those lips...and now they were in her kitchen. Only the two of them. He took a generous sip off his cup, almost trembling.

“Azumane... - she said, looking at him – I'm...not expecting a thing...in case you...wonder...” she said. And he, unbelievably, felt relieved. He was afraid she was asking for...something he would have loved to give her, but didn't really feel ready for...not yet. He sighed in relief.

“You...are...very silly!” she said, giggling. He blushed and nodded: “I am, sorry!”.

They drank their perfumed tea, talking, very slowly, about studies and homeworks. At one moment he realized he wasn't able to get the sense of her words anymore: her voice was...enchanting. He couldn't focus, and simply let her cuddle him with that cute twittering her talking was...and he started to stare at those lips again. She stood and pured some more tea in their cups and then she looked at him...she smiled.

He stood too and took both her hands pulling her close: “S-sorry...” he said, without knowing what was he even talking about, nor what he was doing. She shaked her head and let him do: “Nothing to be sorry...” she said.

He caressed her palms gently, and then he moved one hand to her cheek, getting unbelievably close to her face with his. She felt a thrill running all over her skin and blushed, looking at him for a moment, before closing her eyes...and they kissed, finally.

He nibbled on her soft lips, whispering: “Shimizu...” he said. She embraced him tightly, pressing her soft body against his chest, and he held her as well, even tighter. They kissed again and she gently pushed him and made him sit on a chair, placing one of her legs between his. He grip onto her hip with one hand and run the other in her hair, licking her lips with such a lust he didn't know to be able to feel, and she let out a suffocated moan, blushing. He looked at her for a second and his eyes saw that fascinatig beauty spot once again...he licked it, and kissed it and then licked it again, to finally suck on it and then nibble the way to her lips. She held onto him, almost clinging to his shoulders and she kissed him deeply.

“Sh-shimizu...” he moaned.

“Azumane...” she whispered, and they looked into eachother's eyes, blushing widely, to finally let out a very nervous laughter. They let their embrace go, embarassed, but indeed very happy, and sit down properly, sipping their tea. Exchanging fast glances one another, both of them were tryin' to calm...well, their young spirits down...and in the end they managed to.

One hour later, one hour of chats and giggles, she took him to the gate: “Can you...remember the way to the station?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you... - he said, smiling – Well... - he blushed, but his smile was sweet and confident at the same time - thank you...Shimizu...”

“See you tomorrow, Azumane. Good night.” she smiled back at him.

“See you tomorrow...” and he walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 4 ***

 


	5. open up your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karusono's third years share a lunch time together, full of good food and nice chats... the wind is blowing gently on the roof-top of the school and when Azumane and Shimizu are left alone, they're finally able to walk a step forward.

Revealing to be more mature then expect, since that evening at Kiyoko's place they got rid off the mask of useless embarrass and stick one to the other more, in a very natural way. Their behavior didn't change much, to be honest, but something around them made it clear that things has changed. And that feeling was a good one.

Daichi, Suga, Tanaka and Noya, being very close to both of them and being also very concerned, for a reason or the other, understood the new scenery quite fast, and get used to it...in a very natural way as well.

To be honest, none of them ever thought of such a couple before having in it in front of their eyes, but now that things turned out to be that way well...everything was just perfect. So perfect to be...totally natural. Everything around them felt like “that's how it i meant to be”, at the point that everyone else didn't notice a thing, such high was the rate of that almost congenital state.

Nothing really changed, but inside of them.

They weren't even dating.

Simply, they were happy to spend time together, without the pressure of being “secretly crushing” one another. That wasn't possibly a secret anymore.

The time kept on flowing gently on their young live and Karasuno could boast many good results...also thank to Asahi's increasing power and accurancy.

Kiyoko felt very proud every time he scored or saved a ball, like some of his merit was her merit...and he felt the same. After matches, he used to go to her and praise her a lot, with that cute, warm, quite of sensual voice he had when she was around.

 

 

They were having lunch with Daichi, Sugawara and Yui, that afternoon: the purpose was to spend some time together and celebrate last vistory.

The mood was high and they all chatted happily. Michimiya, even if the female team couldn't make it at all, was grinning like Karasuno's male team success was her own as well... Kiyoko kept on look at her, imagining what was the reason why...and couldn't help but smile a lot, too.

The breeze was gentle on the rooftop and Yui, after finished her meal, was waving her hand to Aya, calling her from the garden.

“Alright! I'll be there in a minute!” she said, and went to the group to dismiss.

“Well...I'll follow you, then... - said the captain – I need to check a couple of things in my schedule...”.

“Alright...really time to go!” said Sugawara, standing.

“B-but...?” Asahi started a faint protest, but the vice captain turn his head and winked: “Everyone here has their own business to deal with, you know! ...you can't be so selfish to force us to stay here!... - then he whispered, giggling – nor so stupid...!” and he left, right after Daichi and Yui, closing the door behind his shoulders.

“He's that kind...” said Kiyoko, smiling.

Left alone up there, they looked at each other and blushed, smiling. They were both so happy...if someone would ever told them that that was what going to happen, they would have laughed only few month before...but that was a fact.

“Shimizu...! I am so happy!” he hugged her and lifted her up, almost crying for happiness. She giggled and held onto his shoulder with one hand, caressing his cheek with the other. “I am so happy too, Azumane...you made it!”

“We made it! We did it! Every single one of us!...You too!” he looked into her eyes for a moment and gently put her down, still holding her waist. His eyes were burning and she blushed for such a passionate look...he was the most precious man in the whole world. “Shimizu... - he whispered, and rest his forehead on hers – Shimizu...” he said once again, and hugged her tightly. She felt as he wanted to melt with her, and her cheeks went of an even brighter pink, but she felt the same way... “Azumane...” her voice was a tiny, cute moan. He cupped her face in hands and kissed her: this second kiss was different from the first one...it was deeper, something about it was stronger and everything around his body felt so...hot, in every single shade of that word can mean. She held him tightly and kissed him back, tryin' to convey her passion as well. The wind was cold and blew strong enough to lift her skirt up, but they didn't mind, they didn't mind about anything but their kiss. He bited her bottom lip and pulled, sucking on it while she licked his upper lip with the tip of the tongue. He pushed her against the wall of the stairs and lift her up again, as she laced her legs around his waist.

“Shimizu...” he gasped once again, feeling his sex against her.

“Nh...” she closed her eyes and slided one hand under his jacket, running her fingers to his waist and then pulling his shirt up, searching for an entrance unbeneth his clothes. He felt a deep thrill down his spine and pinned her to the wall with his whole body, kissing her again.

The bell woke them up from that bless...time runs and it does not wait.

She let out a disappointed puff and he clutched, pecking her lips gently.

“I...am sorry...” he said.

“I...am not...” she said, looking at the ground.

“I...I didn't mean I don't want...to...It's...maybe...I've been...”

“I am not sorry...” she said again, and they embraced each other tightly.

“A-anyway... - he said – I...am so happy to...to be here with you...for...another reason...” he blubbered. She smiled and took his hand, leaving the roof. “Let's go...lessons are about to begin...but...what reason?” she asked.

“Well...I...wanted...to ask you out, Shimizu...” he was holding her hand tightly and she felt that his hand was sweaty. She giggled at the thought of that big, strong and sexy man from before was now that timid puppy afraid for a refusal. “Would...would you go out with me, sunday? A d-date...”.

“Sure...I'd be pleased.” she looked at him and smiled. As they reached the right floor, they let the others hand go and waved goodbye, entering their proper classroom.

They both fantasized about what happened for the whole day.

 

That sunday, he woke up very early and he was already completely nervous. He stared at his closet for ages, tryin' to decide what to wear for the afternoon. He then gave up, and took a long run to calm down. It didn't 100% work, though.

He looked at the streets and all the people walking and chatting like that was a normal day...but that was not! He wondered what she was expecting, what she was hoping, what her desires were...he wanted to satisfy everything she wished for...but he had no clue.

When back home, he took a long shower, caressing all of his built body gently, with his big hands, moaning her name. He cum quite fast. He also washed his hair afterwards, and brushed it with a lot of care. He had a light meal for lunch and, after having accurately brushed his teeth, he went in his room for the painful choose of the clothes to wear: in the end, he picked a pair of jeans, man black shoes, a white and blue t-shirt and a sporty jacket, blue as well. Before heading to the right place, he took a last glance at himself in the mirror and, thinking that after all he's not that bad, he took a deep breath in.

He arrived few minutes before her: when his eyes recognized her beautiful figure getting closer.

He ran his look to her body: her leg where naked under the fluffy, middle-lenght purple skirt and the white shirt seemed to chisel gracefully her beautiful breast. He looked up forward, weaving gently one hand while looking at her smiling face getting closer as she was walking. He smiled, sweetly, feeling the happiest man in this world.

“Hello, Azumane. Sorry for making you wait.”

“Oh no, not at all! - he bowed – you're perfectly on time...And... - he blushed - I'd wait...my whole life, if needed...”. She blushes too, letting out a giggling puff, amused. “You're so cute, Azumane...!” she said.

They took a walk in the park, chatting. She was grinning big and looked very happy; in fact, she was very happy. She really liked him and she was anticipating their first proper date since a long time. She was not all of that romantic, to be honest, but lately her nature got a bit softer, making her indulge on lovely thoughts more then usual, and surely Azumane Asahi was the reason of all her dearling cogitations. When he took courage enough to hold her hands, she smiled and felt the need to kiss him, at least his cheek, but that was out of discussion: not there, for sure! She held his hands tightly and they look at each other: their thoughts were the same, after all.

They sit on a bench: “Would you like something to drink? - he asked – I am in the mood for something...” he said, pointing at the Honey-Juice in front of them. She nodded: “I'd love to... mhmmm...strawberry and banana, thank you.” she smiled and he went take the sweet drinks: banana and strawberries for her, strawberries and blue berries for him. He lent the glass to Kiyoko and sat again next to her, sipping his juice. He then asked her about her studies and the prep school, so they started to talk about their projects for the future.

When a blow of wind messed her hair, he gently combed a lock behind her ear, and the touch of his finger on that sensitive spot made her shiver under her skin...everytime Asahi touched her, the effect was the same: she breathed deeply, and smiled.

All that talking about the future, together with the warmth of his touch, made her wish to have his hands on her body for long, long time...in the future...She let out an amused sigh and he looked at her: “D-did I...said s-something...weird?” he asked, blinking.

“Not really...! - she smiled, sweetly – Just...is fun to be with you!” she took his hand and squeezed it for a moment, then she stood up, throwing her papercup in the dustbin: “So, Azumane...I'm in the mood for a walk, if that's ok!” she said, quite happily. He nodded and stood up, walking with her to the closest park.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 5 ***

 


	6. Plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko and Asahi are finally getting accostumed to their own relationship...in a clumsy but cute way...!

Two hours later they were walking together, still hand in hand, toward the station, and he shown his courage once again: “W-won't...won't you...come to my...place?” he asked, and when her eyes pointed him he shacked his head, flustered “I'm...I'm not thinking...I mean!...Is...I mean...I...want to...stay with you...longer!”.

She closed her eyes, avoiding to laugh for such of an embarrassed reaction, and nodded: “I'd like to.”. His eyes went wide open and he smiled big, nodding.

When finally off the train, he grabbed her hand again, but was too embarrassed to say anything. They walked toward his house, silently. She casually looked around the place, enjoying the calm neighborhood: some mansions, many little houses of one or two floor, some shops, a supermarket, an elementary school with a little park right behind the post office...She smiled, thinking that that area looked exactly like the one she lived in.

“I'm home!” he said as they entered, but no one replied. He looked around and notice a note written by his mother on the shelf beside the door. Kiyoko smiled, waiting.

“Looks like...they're out...” he said, in a whisper.

“Alright...” she simply replies, smiling sweetly. He couldn't help but smile a well, and took her to the kitchen. The embarrass he was feeling soon went away and left place to a sort of fuzzy happiness: they were talking, having fun together, only the two of them, relaxing bit by bit.

“Oh! - Asahi slapped his forehead – What sort of rude am I? Can I offer you something? Tea? Coffee? Some sport drink?” he asked, standing up from the chair.

“I'd... - she nodded politely – I'd have a tea, sounds good...!” she said. He smiled once again and started to prepare the hot drink, still chatting. His voice was resounding deep in the whole room, making the comfortable, little place warm to the point it felt like home to her.

“Here!” he said, landing a cup of tea before her, on the table. She smiled and nodded, while he turned to take some sweet.

“I like the taste of cream...” he admitted, scratching the back of his head with one hand, while putting a box with some milk-cream mochi on the table.

“It surely tastes good!” she said, taking a little sphere with her delicate fingers. He looke dat her mouth opening and engulfing the soft ball of rice and thought that she was, for sure, the prettiest creature of the whole world.

“Are you...alright?” she tilted her head on one side, looking at him staring at her, wondering what was wrong...

“Oh...yes...sorry! - he blushed – Is...just...you're so...b-beautiful...” he finally said, collecting all the courage he had.

She blushed as well and adverted her eyes, embarrassed but surely happy.

“I...I'd like you...to hold my hand, again...” he said with few voice. He blushed even brighter than before but stood to go to her, and grabbed her hand in both of his. She giggled.

“I-is it...alright...?” he asked, biting his bottom lip and she nodded.

“For sure it is!...It's just...well... you're cute too, sometimes...!” she let out a little laughter and he laughed as well, nodding.

“Anyway... - his eyes turned very serious, like his voice – You're...really beautiful...” he said, looking straight into her eyes. She pulled him to her and, holding him tightly, she gave a little kiss to his lips. “This...I wanted to give it to you since when you held my hand, this afternoon...” she said, and rested her head on his chest. He blushed a bit and started to caress her hair, nodding: “I'm so happy...” he admitted.

“I am, too...” she said and then he delicately caressed her face, took her chin with three fingers and kissed her once again. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth to let his tongue in, embracing his wide back with both of her arms.

When their lips parted, they surely felt outrageously relieved. The embarrassment seemed to have melted away and they finally started to talk about when they were children and the funny memories they had, laughing.

The sun was almost settled down behind the tall building of the distant mall behind the station when Asahi took her back to the railways. 

“Well...what about...next Sunday?” he asked, few steps before entering the station.

“What about...what?” she asked back, pretending not to know.

“I...I m-mean...another...d-date...?” he tried to sound confident, but he kind of failed.

“Well...I guess...I'd like it!” she said.

“Great! - he striked one fist in the air – Alright then...every...Sunday...?” he felt a bit more confident.

“As long as there aren't matches...!” she winked. He looked at her and blushed widely, while his smile opened from one ear to the other. “Sure!!!” he laughed and squeezed her hand.

“Alright...Well...I got to go, now” she said as the train was approaching. 

“See you...tomorrow...” he whispered. She nodded and waved one hand, walking away.

Asahi looked at her fascinating figure running down the escalator to catch the train...

“ _She is so beautiful...”_ he thought once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***end of chapter 6***


End file.
